How Do You Get this Lonely?
by Maria Lynn Rose
Summary: Richard Grayson "commits" suicide so his sisters and friends talk to the team.


**Hello everyone. Here is another Young Justice fanfic. I hope you like it.**

 **Word Count: 1,311**

 **Warnings: Language, fights, talk about Depression and Suicide,**

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when Marisa Kent-Wayne gets a call. She rolled over and answer it. "What you want Wally?"

"It's Dick. I got home and he... was gone."

Marisa sat up fast. "What do you mean by gone?"

"I mean d...ead." Wally said then they both started to cry.

"How about you come over here and we can talk." Marisa stated. Wally agreed. When he got there the two of them called Dick and Marisa's family and told them.

{The day of the funeral}

The whole week when you pick up a newspaper and look at the second paper under the football score you see an article that talks about Dick. It talked about how he was only 20 but they didn't put in that he was found face down on his bedroom floor by Wally.

The services are on Friday at Gotham Memorial Church and everyone who knew Dick and his family are going to be there then buried right next to his other family in Gotham Cemetery.

"How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad to make you make that call," Marisa said to herself looking at Dick's coffin. "that havin' no life at all is better than the life you had? You have family and friends that cared about you Dick." She whispered. She walked up the the podium.

"Hey everyone. I'm Marisa Kent if you don't know me. I'm Dick's older sister. I can say stuff about how good Dick was to kids or how he protects his family but what I want to know how did he feel so empty, that he wanted to let it all go? How did he get that lonely and nobody knew? We know that his boyfriend didn't break up with him, or didn't steal that gun. We also know that he didn't lose a fight with drugs or alcohol." Wally looks down crying. Wally's uncle Barry Allen was sitting next to him giving him a side hug.

"Did my family forgot to tell him that we love him? Did no one see the writing on the wall? I'm not blamin' anyone, we all did the best we could. I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand." She turned to the coffin.

"How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad to make you make that call, that havin' no life at all is better than the life you had?" Marisa turns a faces everyone again. "Dick was a wonderful brother, friend, son, boyfriend, and father." Everyone who wanted to say something walked up to the podium or told one of the family members.

Artemis Crock, Kaldur'ahm Johnson, Zatanna Zatara, Raquel Ervin, Garfield Logan, and Bart Allen walked up to Conner Kent, Conner's girlfriend Megan Morse, Marisa, Marisa's boyfriend Jameson Barnes-Rogers, Abigail Harper, and Abby's husband Roy Harper. "What are we going to tell the others?" Artemis asked from Kaldur's arm.

"Well with him still not on the team it won't be hard. We can tell them that we found Night at his apartment and he is.." Marisa stopped talking and Jamie hugged her from behind.

"You think they going to buy it?" Zatanna asked

"They have to. There is no other explanation but let's wait a little bit to tell them." Wally said looking down. "If son billionaire Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson, and son of Batman, Nightwing die the same day, they will have questions or will have it figured out."

"West's right." Bruce Wayne walked up to the group with his husband Clark Kent.

"Well that's new." Marisa said then Wally gave her a glare then laugh with everyone else.

They talked into an elder lady walked up. "What are you kids laugh about in this bad time? There is death here so it's not the time to laugh." Marisa turned to her making Jamie let go.

"Um..who are you? And why are you telling us how to live our lives?"

"I just an elder lady who wants to know why a bunch of person are laughing at a funeral."

"For one he is my baby brother and for two he wouldn't want us to be sad." The elder lady was shocked.

"You aren't Richard's family. His cousin Abigail Grayson and I are his only family. Penelope Grayson, his grandmother."

"Oh really? If you're their grandmother then where the hell have you been." Marisa yelled making everyone look.

"I didn't found out about my grandson John, my daughter-in-laws Kayla and Mary, and my son John's death until my son Richard passed away. He told me that those two were adopted by a Bruce Wayne, whoever that is. And now with my grandson Richard passed away, I came to claim my granddaughter, she must be about fifteen by now," Penelope Grayson said then looked Marisa up and down. "so why don't you show me where she is, Hobo?"

"Who are you calling hobo, older lady?" Marisa fought back.

"You, Hobo and haven't your mother ever teach you manners?" Penelope Grayson said.

"For one I'm not a fucking hobo and for two I don't have a mother. The closest person I have to a mom is standing over there." Marisa points to Iris West, Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, and Selina Kyle.

Penelope Grayson was taken back a little. "You know what? I just came to claim fifteen year old granddaughter and leave."

"Oh and your granddaughter Abigail Grayson isn't fifteen and she doesn't go by Abigail Grayson anymore, it's Abigail Harper. She also has two daughters." Abby said. Penelope Grayson was even taken back making Abby smirk.

"So where is she, Blondie?" Penelope Grayson asked Abby.

"Your look right at her." Abby stated then Penelope Grayson's eyes went wide.

"That impossible. The Flying Grayson only fall five years ago."

"That's impossible because mom, dad, John, uncle John, and aunt Mary fall eleven years ago the 1st of April." Abby said.

"But Richard said that they fall five years ago."

"Dad was also in a coma for about five years. He just died last year." Abby said. "I want you out. You are not my family and not will be."

"We are family."

"No, you're just blood but that doesn't make you family. I already have a family." Abby points to Clark and Bruce. "They are my dads," Penelope Grayson gasped. "and the one you called a hobo is my baby sister. Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what. You're none of that. Dick and I never met you and I don't really want to."

"You rather live with disgusting things then your own grandmother?"

"Bruce and Clark are not disgusting and you're not my grandmother so get the fuck out." Abby said pointing to the door. Penelope Grayson was almost out when Abby stopped her. "Oh and you just called your grandson a disgusting thing." Penelope gasped then walked out. Roy hugged his wife.

"Good job Abby and thanks." Marisa said then looked at her outfit. "How do I look like a hobo? I paid a hundred dollars for this outfit and she looked like she been wearing that outfit since the 1870's." Everyone listening laughed.


End file.
